


The King of Vere

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Author Loving Laurent Unconditionally, Gen, Personal Growth, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: It was Prince Laurent of Vere, the traitor. Then it turned into King Laurent of Vere, The Righteous.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 1, Prompt: Identity)





	The King of Vere

**Author's Note:**

> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

After the crowning of King Laurent a lot of things changed in Vere, and simultaneously in Akielos too. The court was renewed with loyal and conscientious members, some with already earned respect - Herode -, some with a mind for scandals - Vannes. It was a wonder how that could work, yet their new, true King knew his way around power.

The army was restructured and, to everyone's indignation, was led by members of the former Prince's Guard. At first it seemed that this act only will fuel a revolution but the King got rid of traitors of the crown. Everybody was given a chance to swear loyalty to the King and only a few decided that being proud of having supported a king- and brother-killer was a good idea. Later the former Prince's men proved themselves to be worthy of the power that was given to them.

The most significant was the undoing of the slave and pet system. It was dismantled, brick by brick, bringing payed servants and whores in places, where there used to be people who were forced, or without choice. 

It started at the share household of the kings at Delfeur, with laws and leading by example. It did not sit well with the majority of the nobility, which the King was used to by then, he ignored their empty, selfish complaints with grace or made them reconsider their stand point by clever reasoning and a hint of disapproval.

That's how the ice cold prince slowly turned into King Laurent in the eyes of his people too. Old names started to wear off, people started to tell the stories for entertainment not to undermine his authority. They became part of his legend, whether they were true or not, whether they were about his flaws or his inexplicable way of thinking.

It was hard to insist he was ice cold or frigid, incompetent or spoiled, a traitor when his actions spoke against those accusations.

He couldn't be cold when he talk to his people with appreciation, when he laughed with joy surrounded by his low-born friends, his former guards. He couldn't be cold when he won over the most feared Akielon kyros by drinking the way even veterans couldn't.

He couldn't be distant when often refused to be celebrated just to offer a small child a seat on his lap to read them old tales about the ancient kingdom that later became Vere and Akielos and was on the verge of reuniting once again.

He couldn't be frigid when the love he shared with King Damianos was radiant enough to light fire in the hearts of the heartbroken, the widows and the players. Virgins blushed just by looking at their flirtatious banter at dinner halls, century old men smiled just by seeing the clear devotion to each other in their eyes.

He couldn't be incompetent when in his first years he secured the relationship between his nation and Patras and Vask, when new trade negotiation were born under his hands. He couldn't be irresponsible when he spent most of his days listening to the problems of his people and then fixing them with determination that was already famous.

He wasn't a traitor, because no traitor would care so deeply about Vere, as even his uncle couldn't fool everyone in the court. People learned to trust him as the King learned to trust them. 

King Laurent of Vere wasn't remembered as a cruel ruler. He was wise king with soft smiles and strict manners. A thoughtful man, who was able to forgive and be kind, who built instead of conquering. A King that surpassed his father, his grandfather and most of his ancestors.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to treat yourselves just write down _King Laurent of Vere_ a few time. I can assure you, it gives you strength.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Defining Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740922) by [covertius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/covertius/pseuds/covertius)




End file.
